EastEnders in 2019
2019 was EastEnders thirty-fourth year of production. The year consisted of twenty-five episodes. Main characters Guest characters Production Numerous behind-the-scenes changes went on this year. John Yorke left his position as executive producer, with Kate Oates taking over as senior executive producer. Oates hired an executive producer, who would work with her to produce the show. Storylines The year hosted many storylines. They included: Bernadette coming out as gay, Cast changes In January 2019, Sean Mahon made his final appearance in his role as Ray Kelly after the character was killed off. In this month, it was announced Ben Mitchell would be returning, albeit with the role recasted to Max Bowden. Episodes Notable events January * 1 - Mel Owen gets married to Ray Kelly, leading to his arrest for bigamy. * 3 - Ray is murdered by Hunter Owen, who shoots him. * 8 - Alfie Moon flees Walford again with his daughter Cherry Slater. * 10 - Cherry is returned to Hayley Slater after Alfie's conscience gets the better of him. * 11 - Evie Steele attempts to get Bernadette Taylor arrested by getting Rat to plant drugs on her. * 14 - Tiffany Butcher is pressured by Evie to incorporate Dennis Rickman into the drug gang. * 15 - Hayley is found unconscious with a bottle of alcohol after locking herself in the bathroom with Cherry, who is found in the bath. * 17 - Hayley is hit by a minibus in a suicide attempt. Promotional photos Loftydotmary2019.jpg|Lofty Holloway and Mary Smith's return iqrahabiba12019.jpg|Iqra Ahmed and Habiba Ahmed arrive|link=Winter 2019 iqrahabiba22019.jpg|Iqra and Habiba Ahmed promo|link=Winter 2019 Benmitchelljacket.jpg|Ben Mitchell's return Benmitchellpromo.jpg|Ben Mitchell promo Who lives where Albert Square 1 - Empty 3A - Empty 3B - Empty 5A - Melanie Owen (full year), Hunter Owen (full year) and Ray Kelly (January 2019) 5B - Ruby Allen (full year) 5C - Craig Washington (full year) 5D - Empty 5E - Empty 18 - Jay Brown (full year), Billy Mitchell (full year), Honey Mitchell (full year), Janet Mitchell (full year) and William Mitchell (full year) 20 - Patrick Trueman (full year), Kim Fox-Hubbard (full year), Pearl Fox-Hubbard (full year) and Mica Fox-Hubbard (full year) 23A - Ted Murray (full year) 23B - Karen Taylor (full year), Keegan Baker (full year), Keanu Taylor (full year), Bernadette Taylor (full year), Riley Taylor (full year), Chatham Taylor (full year) and Bronson (full year) 25 - Dot Branning (full year), Sonia Fowler (full year), Robbie Jackson (full year), Rebecca Fowler (full year) and Stuart Highway (full year) 27 - Max Branning (full year), Jack Branning (full year), Amy Mitchell (full year), Ricky Mitchell (full year) and Rainie Branning (full year) 29A - Empty 29B - Kush Kazemi (full year) and Denise Fox (full year) 31 - Martin Fowler (full year), Stacey Fowler (full year), Arthur Fowler Jr. (full year), Whitney Dean (full year), Hope Fowler (full year), Tiffany Butcher (full year), Mo Harris (full year), Jean Slater (full year), Kat Moon (full year), Hayley Slater (full year), Cherry Slater (full year), Tommy Moon (full year), Ernie Moon (full year) and Bert Moon (full year) 41 - Masood Ahmed (full year), Arshad Ahmed (full year) and Mariam Ahmed (full year) 43 - Empty 45 - Ian Beale (full year), Kathy Beale (full year) 46 - Mick Carter (full year), Linda Carter (full year), Ollie Carter (full year), Shirley Carter (full year) and Tina Carter (full year) 47A - Empty 47B - Empty George Street 87 - Empty 91A - Empty 91B - Empty 91C - Empty Brewery Apartments - Empty Turpin Road 11A - Empty 13A - Empty 51A - Empty 53A - Empty 55A - Empty 57A - Empty 57B - Empty Victoria Road 55 - Phil Mitchell (full year), Louise Mitchell (full year) and Dennis Rickman Jr. (full year) 93 - Empty Category:Years